This invention relates to automatic telecommunication exchanges, and especially to such exchanges for use as PABX's.
The system to be described herein is an expandable digital PABX intended for the small business user. It caters for voice calls, any combinations of voice and data calls, data calls only, and ISDN (Integrated Services Digital Network) access.